


Pillow Talk

by retrogaymer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: Grovercy empathy link chatter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-PJatO book 3, Pre-PJatO book 4 !

_ Are you awake? _

 

Percy stared at the ceiling, listening to the traffic go by outside and distant party music, praying to whichever one of the gods might be listening at the moment that the other boy was. He clutched at the sheets bunched around his hips as his most recent nightmare flashed before his eyes again, and shut his eyes tightly, sending out the thought again, desperately picturing the deep brown eyes and the curly hair and the stubby horns-

 

_ Not by choice, what's up? _

 

Percy grinned in relief when the familiar voice echoed in his thoughts. It wasn't as good as hearing it in person, but it was good enough for now.

 

_ Another demigod nightmare, you know how it is. How come you're not asleep though? _

 

_ Oh dude, that sucks. I'm sorry. What did you dream of? Also, why do you think I'm not? _

 

Percy mulled it over, then smiled a little.

 

_ Too much coffee? _

 

_ Bingo! _

 

He laughed and rolled over on his side, facing the wall and curling up against it.

 

_ Look, I know you want to find Pan, but I don't know if chugging caffeine and running on three hours of sleep every day is going to help your cause. _

 

_ It's my only lead so far. Besides, it means I'm available whenever you wake up in cold sweats, so I'm fine with it. _

 

Percy bit his lip.

 

_...I don't want to be keeping you up. You can go to sleep if you want, I don't mind. _

 

_ Percy, it's fine. Don't worry about me. Just tell me about your dream. _

 

Percy retracted his thoughts to himself for a little bit, before pulling the covers up over himself and resting his forehead against the wall.

 

_ Another one featuring the Di Angelos. I'm just… I'm so worried about Nico. _

 

_ Yeah, I understand. Me too. _

 

And Percy didn't know how it was possible, but even in fragmented empathy link talk, Grover managed to sound so caring and gentle and soft that it lifted his heart off the ground just a little bit. It quickly got weighed down again by his next thought, though-

 

_ It was my fault _ .

 

And honestly, he didn't mean to share it with Grover, but now there was no going back. The other end went silent for a while, too long, long enough to make Percy's heartbeat raise with anxiety, before his voice finally echoed again.

 

_ Percy, don't… Don't say that. It wasn't. We all heard the prophecy- I'm sure she knew what she was getting into. _

 

_ Still, I promised Nico. And I broke that promise. _

 

_ Well, it's not the first time, and it usually works out alright for you. Don't worry about it. _

 

Percy blinked.

 

_ Wait, what other promises? _

 

_...You know, _

 

Grover’s echo sounded bashful and sheepish,

 

_ actually, nevermind. It wasn't important anyways, I don't know why I brought it up. _

 

_ Grover, when did I break a promise to you? _

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

_ Before you knew you were a demigod, but it's stupid, so forget about it. _

 

_ Wait- oh, shit, wait, are you talking about when I left you hanging on our way back from Yancy? _

 

He was met with silence, which Percy assumed meant he was correct.

 

_ Fuck, Grover, I didn't know you still thought about that. Actually, did I ever apologise for that? Because if not, I should've, and I'm gonna do it now. That was a major jerk move of me. I was just… I was really freaked out and sad, and I didn't even consider how it might make you feel, and I'm. I'm really sorry, Grover. _

 

The other end went silent. Percy bit his lip anxiously, wrapped his arms around his chest as he waited. He tried not to audibly gasp when Grover finally spoke again, but he didn't think he succeeded.

 

_ Hey, Percy? _

 

_ Yes? _

 

_ Do me a favor, and… And go back to sleep, please? _

 

Percy blinked. Then he felt his chest tighten.

 

_ Are you mad at me? I'll understand if you are. Just, like, let me have it, bro. _

 

_ No, no, it's not- I'm not mad. Just trust me, alright? Go to sleep. _

 

_...Alright. Goodnight, G-man. _

 

Percy waited for a response, but he never got one. So instead, he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, muffling a half-groan, half-scream in it. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, and let out another groan when he saw it was approaching four am. 

He face-slammed back into his pillow, and laid there, trying to fall asleep, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Grover, and how big of an idiot Percy had been- how big of an idiot he  _ was _ . When was the last time he thanked Grover for everything, even? He didn't do that enough. Not nearly enough.

They generally didn't hang out that much anymore. Of course, part of it was due to Grover out searching for demigods all the time now, and Pan before that, but Percy missed him. Missed them, more than he could describe.

Sometimes he wished they were back at Yancy. Of course, the actual schoolwork was hell, and so were the majority of the teachers except Chiron, but he wanted that friendship with Grover back. Huddling up in Percy's room with his hidden snack stash, convincing Chiron to let them sleep over in each others rooms, and sneaking in anyways if the teacher said no. They made navigating the school a two-player game, and gods, he missed that.

Percy didn't actually know at what point he fell asleep, but suddenly someone cleared their throat behind him, and as he whipped around on his heel he realised he was in a classroom. He blinked, staring at the person in front of him.

“Grover!”

“Interesting dream setting, Percy,” Grover smiled, putting his hand forward to do their secret handshake. Percy complied automatically, though he still looked baffled when they were done.

“How do you know it's a dream?”

“Empathy link, remember? That's why I told you to go to sleep.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Percy felt a wash of relief go through him, staggering backwards and leaning against a table, “I thought you were  _ pissed _ at me.”

Grover let out a snort that bubbled into a bleated laugh, shaking his head. “Don't worry, dude, I just wanted to see you in person. Even if it is in a weird dream sequence- actually, where  _ are  _ we? It looks so…” Grover looked around and shuddered, as if what was running through his head was very unpleasant, “familiar.”

Percy looked around as well, and bit his lip a little. “That's no surprise. I, uh… I think we're at Yancy Academy. I was reminiscing about it before I fell asleep.”

Grover looked back over at him, and smiled a little. “Aw. That's sappy.”

“Shut  _ up _ , dude,” Percy snorted, leaning over to shove at Grover’s shoulder. Grover laughed, and Percy was surprised to see him stand his ground. Back when they were 12, whenever Percy did that, Grover would always stagger a few steps backwards. It probably shouldn't have come as a shock to Percy that the other had grown, but it still did. He was so used to seeing Grover as something fragile, something he needed to protect, no matter how much Grover had insisted he was Percy's protector.

“Wow, you even space out in  _ dreams? _ Honestly, that's really impressive Percy.”

Percy blinked, snapping back to reality before laughing a little. “My me has ADHD, give me a break.”

Grover smiled. “I know. Anyway, I just… I wanted to be able to look at you and tell you that it's  _ fine, _ so you can tell I'm not lying. It's not your fault, none of it.”

Percy bit his lip, searching Grover’s face for any hint of insincerity. There was none, just determined brown eyes staring back at him.

“Alright, I believe you,” Percy finally sighed. Grover smiled, and reached out his arm in what Percy  _ thought _ was an invitation to hug him, that he took before Grover could finish whatever motion was originally intended.

“Oh,” Grover muttered, when he suddenly had a whole armful of demigod, “I was just gonna pat you on the shoulder.”

Percy practically shot back, bumping into the table behind him and sending it screeching away from him, holding up his hands. “S-, Sorry bro, I didn't um- I misread the-”

He was broken off by Grover laughing, shaking his head. “It's fine! We can hug, if you want to,” he smiled, extending his arms in what couldn't be anything but an invitation. Percy stupidly hesitated before accepting this one, but eventually got over himself and stepped into Grover’s embrace, hugging him back tightly. Percy didn't know if they had ever actually hugged before. 

He blamed his heartbeat rising and his face heating up on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal goal in this fandom is to singlehandedly fill the grovercy tag. Also if I don't reference George Salazar at least once per work I post I die in real life


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post PJatO, Pre-HoO ! (because I still haven't read it like the absolute jackass I am aehdjfjd)

_Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup-_

 

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, chucking the last pillow left over from the original nest he had made to the floor, leaving more space for him to flop around like a distressed fish in.

 

_ Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up- _

  
  
His unconscious body continued thrashing, throwing itself around on his mattress as a voice continued blaring inside his hazy, uncomfortable dreams, making unbearable noise in his head.

 

_ WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP- _

 

_ Okay- holy shit- what the- _

 

Percy jerked awake, his brain liveblogging his thoughts directly back to whoever had been sending theirs to him. It took him a solid two minutes to figure out who in his disoriented, sleepy state.

  
  
_ Grover? _

 

_ Duh - who else has direct access to your brain? You okay? _

 

Percy blinked, slowly sitting up, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. He was drenched in sweat, and the sheets clung to him uncomfortably, and his limbs felt heavy and cold… But Grover’s voice was there, right there in his head, so he didn't feel like his answer was a lie.

 

_ Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for waking me up, though. _

 

_ No problem! Wasn't exactly pleasant on this side, either, getting flashes of that… Whatever it was. Big billowy shadowy all-encompassing darkness thing of terror and despair. _

 

Percy chuckled quietly to himself,

 

_ yeah, that sounds pretty accurate. Also - may I commend you, Grover? VERY unconventional way to wake someone up from a nightmare. Most people would come over here and give me the good old shake. You always think outside the box. _

 

_ And risk getting eaten by a harpy on the way there? Sorry, Percy, but we're not  THAT  close. _

 

Percy snorted.

 

_ Damn - four years of best-friendmanship isn't enough for you? You've got some high standards, G-man. _

 

Percy heard a laugh on the other end,

 

_ I'm just that cold hearted, sorry. But actually, I didn't know if it would freak you out more or less to wake up by brain yelling or sleep shaking, so, I kind of guessed. I can come over if you'd like? _

 

Percy found himself overwhelmed with pleasant feelings about Grover in that moment, the waves of  _ oh he's so sweet _ washing over him before he dried that lake as fast as possible because Grover could FEEL IT, damn it. Just Percy's luck, too; developing a crush on the one guy that could actually tell whenever Percy was thinking about him.

It had started those two years ago, Percy thought. 

Well - it had gotten more  _ noticable _ there, just how quickly he was digging himself this rabbit hole to fall down in, but he was probably already down to his hips in dirt by then - this metaphor was a mess - since he was pretty sure he was destined to fall in love with Grover the very first time they met. That's how it tended to go with underdogs, Percy thought.

 

_ Percy? Did you fall asleep again? _

 

_ Nope, sorry, just spacing out. _

 

_ Ah, so you're back to normal. No worries then. _

 

Percy laughed,

 

_ shut up. But, no, I'm fine with just communicating through brainwaves. _

 

_ Alright, if you're sure! _

 

Percy actually privately meant that as in he literally could not deal with more than just brainwaves at the moment, because if Grover was here, not even the most intense Panic Cry would be able to rescue him from the grotesque cuddle monster that was Percy Jackson late at night, distressed from nightmares with little to no filter and a  _ lot  _ of emotions, and Grover would probably never be seen by the outside world again.  So,

 

_ yeah. I'm sure. _

 

He paused, and then grabbed the covers from where he had kicked them to the foot of the bed, draping them over his shoulders and huddling up like he and Grover used to do when they were kids- gods. Restrain yourself, Perseus.

 

_ So, how’re things holding up in the Dionysus cabin? Any new drama? _

 

_ Not really, besides... Well, you know, the shit that went down like, one whole week ago. _

 

_ Oh, yeah- duh. Don't know how I forgot about that, gods. _

 

Percy could hear what sounded like a snort carry through from the other end.

 

_ I gotta tell ya, Percy- I am not the least bit surprised. _

 

_ Hey, Grover? You know, I really don't think I say this a lot, but truthfully, from the bottom of my heart - _

 

a pause, for dramatic effect -

 

_ fuck you. _

 

This time he definitely heard laughter echoing from the other side, though it felt like it was being suppressed with much difficulty until around five seconds passed, where it then bloomed into full unabashed Grover bleats in all their weird, goat-like glory.

 

_ I just- gods, I'm going to die, you just made me evacuate to the bathroom. Someone in this cabin is going to kill the new lord of the wild for waking them up in the middle of the night and it will be your fault, Perseus Jackson - if I don't die laughing first, before they can get to me, and then it'll STILL be your fault, and in all scenarios I'll be dead and you'll be sad and that'll be that so I hope you're ready for your fate, you - you absolute frick. _

 

_ Grover, _

 

Percy could barely suppress his own laughter at this point,

 

_ did you just call me a FRICK? I'm wounded, absolutely heartbroken. This friendship is over. You can consider this empathy link broken. You'll never regain my trust, ever again. PEWISH. _

 

Percy only heard more muffled laughter from Grover’s side, and it was so,  _ so  _ refreshing. After all this, after all the years wracked with anxiety and uncertainty and doubt - not that he didn't still have those things, but not in as large degree about the prophecy anymore - it was so good to know he would still have this. After everything, he would still have Grover’s laughter, adorable and snorty and grunty and bleaty and so, so  _ him. _ He hated that it was only an echo. Hated it enough to betray his own desperate attempt to preserve some dignity earlier.

 

_ Hey, Grover? Can you take a break from dying for five minutes and come over? I changed my mind. _

 

_ Oh, yes, please - I think my lungs might rupture if you're gonna give me another fit and I have to hold it in out of fear for being speared horn-wise by my own brethren. _

 

_ Does that happen a lot, in satyr culture? _

 

_ Not anymore - thank gods. Or, well… You know what? The gods probably had nothing to do with that, I think we just got smarter on our own. They probably popped popcorn to that, that high-quality entertainment. _

 

_ Careful, uncy Zeus might be listening. Just a minute before uncy Hades grabs you by the hoof and pulls you down to visit Cerberus. _

 

Grover’s echo sounded strained, like he was holding in laughter again, much more desperately this time.

 

_ You did NOT just call them both ‘uncy.’ I'm going to slap you. _

 

_ Just you try and stop me- _

 

The door to his cabin creaked open, and Percy had a damn near heart attack until he realized who it obviously was. Grover slipped in, and spotted Percy through the darkness, giving him a grin.

“Believe me, I  _ will, _ ” the satyr laughed quietly, voice still hushed despite them being the only people in the cabin - Tyson was back underwater to help with repairs. Which Percy briefly let his mind detour to find a little unfair, because his baby brother, like everyone else, deserved a  _ break, _ but he was snapped back to reality when he suddenly realized Grover was getting alarmingly close to his bed.  Which - obviously. Grover wasn't going to just stand there in the middle of the room all night at a safe distance from Percy's loud, beating heart and talk to him, and they usually sat side by side when they hung out anyways, but Percy still felt like he was having an aneurysm when Grover flopped backwards onto his bed and made Percy bounce a little where he was sitting.

The other teen was wearing a big, baggy, tie-dye t-shirt, one he wasn't unlikely to wear outside of camp when they were on quests. The only difference was he didn't have to keep up the human illusion here, so his goat legs were out in the open. Unfortunately for Percy, he found that satyrs were not, in fact, exempt from the universal rule - that everybody looked good in oversized t-shirts and nothing else.

“You're staring at me,” Grover chuckled. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin, but quickly calmed his nerves, managing to flick his tongue out at Grover with only a little too long of a pause.

“Because your shirt is stupid,” Percy said, even though he didn't think that, at all. He thought it was perfectly Grover, and perfectly cute.

Grover let out a perfectly cute snort. “Thanks, Sally bought it for me.”

“Wait,” Percy blinked, barked out a laugh, “she  _ did? _ ”

“Didn't I tell you?” Grover raised himself on his elbows, and the side of his arm rubbed against Percy's knees. That definitely didn't send a shock through Percy's entire body, nope. He was fine and cool and chill. “After the whole thing with the golden sheepskin and whatnot - she thought I needed a sweet gesture. And I did, actually, it made me cry,” he laughed. Percy laughed as well, soft and quiet.

“That sounds like her. Did you pick it out yourself?”

Grover nodded.

“Cool,” Percy nodded as well. “So I can still say it's a stupid shirt, without insulting her excellent taste.”

“Erre es korakas, jackass,” Grover replied, trying to pout, but he couldn't keep a smile down when Percy broke into a small fit of laughter again.

They sat there in silence, for a little bit, as Percy desperately hoped his pulse wasn't as loud for Grover as it was in his own ears. Grover’s overarm was still lightly pressed against Percy's knee, Grover was still looking up at him with those soft, love-filled -  _ platonic _ love, Percy, don't get your hopes up over your own dumb wording - brown eyes, his full lips were still curled up in a little smile, and his coily hair looked as soft and lovely and touchable as ever.

“Can you,” Percy paused, and bit his lip. 

This was going to kill him. 

He was more sure of that than he had ever been with Luke and Kronos and everything else that ever set their eyes on the Percy Jackson murder prize.

“Can you stay here? Like. Sleep in here, with me,” he wanted to stop himself there, but his big impulsive mouth decided otherwise, “in this bed.” 

His hand traitorously patted the mattress underneath him, as if he wasn't horrifyingly clear enough with his words. Grover raised an eyebrow at him, and Percy was about to backpedal faster than he ever had in his  _ life, _  even faster than that time he was about to skate head-first into an Ares kid, when the satyr smiled and laughed one of those easy, calming, Grover-y laughs.

“Sure, if you're not afraid of my horns stabbing you in the neck while you sleep!”

“I've dealt with worse,” Percy said, a little too quickly, a dumb grin forming on his face as well as Grover rolled over to crawl up besides him, while Percy himself laid back down and tried to believe his luck. They both got under the covers, and then took a whole lot of readjusting to find the perfect balance between personal space, a nice pose to sleep in, and not too much yet not too little blanket covering them.

Eventually, Grover gave up on the personal space part, and snuggled up to Percy, throwing an arm over his chest.

“If you mind, I'm leaving,” Grover muttered against his shoulder, although there was a jovial tone to his voice.

Percy did  _ not _ mind.

In fact, Percy was pretty sure he had died and gone to Elysium.

But Percy kept his cool on being too obvious about that. “Sure, I don't mind a little bro-cuddles,” he said, which earned him a snort and a light slap to his chest. Percy snickered, and went to wrap an arm around Grover’s lower back, which he didn't get any protests over.

When Grover fell asleep, Percy's hand moved lower, down to his hip. Down to thread his fingers through the soft fur there, while Percy thought about goat anatomy and how that had come to work for satyrs. Of course, Annabeth had taught him about this when they were around 13, even shown him a fake skeleton or two, but Percy wasn't aware enough about this outcome to absorb every single tidbit he could gain about Grover yet, whether it be anatomical or personal.

(He found he liked learning about the personal parts the best, now, though.

He liked that Grover hadn't grown out of being a cuddler. 

He liked that Grover preferred to sleep with his leg thrown over Percy as well as his arm, which he demonstrated around half an hour after falling asleep. 

He liked that Grover’s snores sounded like a balloon deflating.

He liked that Grover muttered nonsense in his sleep, something about  _ “well, Barbara, I don't know if that's going to work, we really have to check out the options and then make a decision later on.” _

He liked that Grover… Well. That was all he needed to say, really. He  _ really _ liked that Grover.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all remember erre es korakas? its the insult annabeth uses @ clarisse the very first time we got introduced to her !! our friends have come so far and theyre all gay as SHIT  
> (also if you caught the UNHhhh reference, ily)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-PJatO, JUST BARELY Pre-HoO

“I hate this. I hate this  _ so much _ . I keep trying to talk to him through the empathy link but I get  _ nothing  _ in response except nightmares. They're the only reason I know the link is still  _ there _ .”

“At least,” Annabeth sounded tired,  _ really  _ tired _.  _ “At least that means he's not in pain, right?”

“I hope so,” Grover’s voice was barely a whisper. Logically, it should, but a lot of things that had happened lately  _ shouldn't _ be happening, logically. 

Percy Jackson shouldn't be missing, for example.

...Well, okay - that one had happened before. But all of those times, Grover still got signs that Percy was like,  _ alive _ and  _ breathing _ aside from dreams. He would roll his ankle or stub his toe or something, something absolutely benign, and Grover would feel a little share of sharp but  _ immensely _ comforting pain.

“Where have you searched, so far?” Annabeth’s shaky voice intercepted him reminiscing the hurt like it was his kink, and he looked back at her projected image in the mist from his portable sprinkler. She looked like just as big of a mess as he felt; blonde hair pulled back in such a messy bun that its purpose was kind of defeated, bags under her steely grey eyes, skin so drained of color apart from ‘pale _ ’ _ that she looked like a plastic doll.

“I think I've ransacked every single poppy field in america, first off,” Grover said, sardonically, and the brief snort it dragged out of Annabeth was a bit of a consolation prize. “And everywhere else that would make sense, pretty much, if he is just… Having a very long, 6-month nap. We've all been there, right? Anywhere that has or has had to do with Hypnos, anywhere we've been since we were 12, just. Anywhere. Anywhere and everywhere.”

Grover hoped Annabeth would ignore the way his voice got gradually shakier, more and more choked up and hitched in his throat several times.

She did. “And no leads?” 

He shook his head, and she let out a garbled noise of frustration that he found himself agreeing with as she rubbed her hands down her face slowly.

“Guess that means there's nothing on your end, either,” Grover chuckled hopelessly. Annabeth nodded from behind her palms. He gradually came to the conclusion that this whole situation made him want to be dead in the silence that ensued, until her hands dropped to her sides again.

“We just have to keep looking. We've got at least 20 searchers out for him right now - we're bound to find  _ something,  _ even if it's just a hint.”

Grover listened, silently, not answering for a solid minute before he nodded. “Yeah,” his voice was still gravelly and uneven, “you're right.”

“Of course I'm right, I'm Annabeth,” she huffed out breathily, in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. He returned the favor, smiling back at her as he pushed the thought that that sounded like something Percy would say to the back of his head.

“Another call same time in a month, if we don't find something before then?”

Annabeth nodded, and Grover waved at her as she stepped forward to disconnect them. 

He was left with silence, spare for the sounds of nature and the gentle pitter-patter of his sprinkler now just serving it's intended purpose.

Grover thought it would end, after the titan war. But of course it didn't. Of course it wasn't that easy, of course nothing was  _ ever _ that easy when it came to Percy, and Grover was finding that unnecessarily befitting in more ways than one.

Distance made the heart grow fonder had never felt more true. 

As if he didn't need even more reasons to cry when remembering their stupid little late night quips,

 

(  _ Do you think the reason you love blue so much is actually really a deep, freudian desire to fuck the ocean? _

 

_ I think you need to eat a cheez-it and shut the fuck up.  _ )

 

it only felt more painful after the revelations upon realizations he had about Percy.

He should've seen it coming, of course he should've, but he was blind-sided. Didn't even know by  _ what -  _ maybe the crushes he thought Annabeth and Percy had on each other, still was kind of convinced they did - and it made it that much more powerful, now that the object of his suppressed affections was just  _ gone. _ Not permanently, maybe, but it sure fucking felt like it, and in the aftermath Grover was left to deal with horrifyingly strong emotions about someone he might never see again, and that phrase he had been subconsciously avoiding for  _ years _ now kept playing on obnoxious repeat in his head.

 

_ I'm in love with Percy Jackson, and I'm royally fucked. _

 

The only bright side to all of this was that Percy couldn't hear that particular thought.

Still, though; Grover would trade in being able to sit comfortably in a room with Percy without any awkwardness, and confess his newfound feelings in a heartbeat if it meant Percy would be  _ safe _ again. Aphrodite would love that, probably. Maybe his next destination should be to one of her temples, to strike up a deal.

He huffed out a sigh at the thought as he kneeled down to turn off his sprinkler, and stuff it back in his backpack. He kept low to the ground for a moment, pressing his palms against closed eyes as he just listened, strained to pick up on any and all signals from Percy.

All he got was the barest hint of a light snore, and he may as well have been imagining it. It was adorable, but that didn't make him feel any better.

Regathering himself, he wiped his wet cheeks dry and stood up again, slinging his backpack over his shoulder before continuing his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE'S THE DEAL - this is obviously leading up to the events of HoO, which as I've stated before I have yet to read, so that means I might not be able to continue this particular fic for a little bit. HOWEVER, because of your INCREDIBLY SWEET COMMENTS that legitimately made me want to cry, I finally started up a 30 Days Of Grovercy project I've been meaning to do!!! I hope you, enjoy and sorry about the angst this chapter fhdjfjfj  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13482645/chapters/30915015


End file.
